relatives
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: set in the misfits universe a surprise from logan's past is reveield wonder how he'll take this surprise?


**Disclaimer: Marvel owns x-men Naoko Takeuchi owns the sailor senshi/scouts (please give the rights back out), Titans and Rose go to DC, Xi, and Trinity are Red Witches, Jem MLP and G.I Joe go to Hasbro/ Sony (where are the rest of the DVDs we have three series left incomplete)**

**I'm related to who?!**

It was a quiet day at the Xavier institute… for about five minutes

"Penny, get back here." yelled Cyclops the leader of the x-men as he chased after the mutant known as Penance or Penny for short "Give me back my socks!"

"What is wrong with this place it gets crazier every day." groaned the x-men known as Jean

"Someone call?" asked Althea the leader of the Misfits codenamed Wavedancer the misfits are a group of mutants that were taken in by the anti terrorist group codenamed G.I Joe

"Exhibit a." groaned the X-men codenamed Rogue

"Nice to see you again too." replied Aja the Misfit speedster codenamed Lightspeed "But we're here about something else."

Just than the misfit codenamed Rapture walked in four familiar people

"Oh no Rapture brought her loony friends again." groaned Warren the X-man codenamed Angel "Don't tell Beast I don't want another timeline debate."

"Why did we come here?" asked Michiru a Japanese women with sea green hair "All I know is those three weirdo kids Rapture lives with said to come visit they had a big announcement."

"Setsuna mama, do you know what's going on?" asked Hotaru the youngest of the four that had short black hair

"To be honest Hotaru I have a sneaking suspicion." The oldest of the four replied that had long greenish black hair "Why don't you go find Rose and talk?" Setsuna was referring to Rose Wilson the new mutant codenamed Ravager

"This better be good." grumbled the X-man codenamed Wolverine

"It is." replied Rapture "Haruka why don't you come in this involves you too."

"Come on let's listen." said Althea as she put her ear to the door "It's easier to eavesdrop when the others aren't here."

"Where are they anyway?" asked Jean

"Well Bard is on a date with his girlfriend, Raven went to visit some friends of hers, Terra finally decided to move in with Avalanche and Spirit and was busy moving her stuff, Blob went to help teach the members of X-factor how to cook and the others are doing K.P duty for the prank on Beachhead that backfired, everyone else is on missions."

"Shhh." said Setsuna "I want to hear where this is going."

"Now what's up?" asked Haruka a tomboyish woman with short blonde hair as she looked around in confusion

"Well you see." Said the triplet named Daria "We took d.n.a samples from you and Wolverine and well how should I put this?"

"Get to the point." growled Wolverine "What does this have to do with me or the cross dresser over there?"

"Okay." said Quinn "Your D.N.A matches and it's too much of a coincidence."

"Come again?" asked Haruka

"Wolverine is your biological father."

"You have got to be kidding." groaned Wolverine

"It figures, with everything I've seen." groaned Haruka "Can this day get any worse?"

"Actually it can."

"What do you mean?"

"Haruka there's someone I want you to meet, there's Jubilee who I guess would be your sister and X-23 who is I guess technically your aunt, she's here visiting."

"Okay Wolverine um pops um what the hell do I call you, I have some people you should meet too."

"Sure." said Wolverine as he walked to the door "Of course the people listening at the door want extra danger room sessions." There was the sound of footsteps running away from the door "So Haruka who do you want me to meet?"

"Okay Wolverine, I am not changing anything deal with it." Haruka said as she went to the door "Michi can you and Hotaru come in here?" A few minutes later Michiru and Hotaru came in "Wolverine this is my girlfriend Michiru Kaioh and my adopted daughter Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hello." said Michiru formally "It's nice to meet you um again."

Hotaru wasn't as formal "Hi I'm Hotaru I guess you're my grandpa."

"This is punishment for a past life isn't it?" Wolverine groaned

"Wait until you meet Setsuna mama." Hotaru chirped in "Haruka papa and Michiru mama let her come too."

"Long story." Haruka asked after seeing the confused look on Wolverine's face "You'll meet her soon."

(Kaboom)

"I keep telling you the renaissance started in the 1300's" Setsuna yelled as a crashing was heard

"The books say it was the 1400's." Beast argued back

"We'll introduce her to you after the timeline debate ends."

(Kaboom)

"If this place is still standing."

"Ruka why don't you and Wolverine go bond Hotaru and I will try to calm down Setsuna."

(Crash)

"Before she brings the place down."

"Sure follow me kid." Wolverine gestured down the hallway

"Hey before you go Setsuna mama said it was okay to tell about the secret he's trustworthy." Hotaru yelled out

"Um pops I better tell you this." Haruka said to a shocked Logan as they walked to the danger room

"Wonder how she'll take it." Hotaru said to herself

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Logan yelled from down the hall

"Oh he took it better than I thought."

"So how much trouble can they get into in the danger room?" asked Jean a couple minutes later

(Kaboom)

"Famous last words."

"Wow that was fun!" Haruka was heard yelling

"I noticed do me a favor?" asked Logan

"Sure what?"

"Get out of the miniskirt."

"Okay sure, um is smoke supposed to be coming out of the danger room?"

"Well it's official." Groaned Ororo the x-men codenamed Storm "Destruction runs in Logan's family."

**The end**


End file.
